Final Decision
by Nutella Swirl
Summary: A fight can cause you to have anything, from a small scratch to huge injuries. But none of the turtles guessed that it would bring death...


**I do not own TMNT!**

**This story is based on the 2003 version. It's just too hard for me to imagine it in any other versions...**

**Warning: Contains violence, bloodshed, and death. Read at your own risk. **

* * *

><p>I ran ahead of my brothers as we went over our nightly patrol. It was a beautiful night. The stars were twinkling alongside the full moon. They seemed to form a word, spelling the letters L, E, and O. My name, or nickname, anyway.<p>

"Hey Fearless, why're ya wastin' time?" my hotheaded brother Raphael called. I sighed and tore my gaze away from the sky. I was always so busy being the leader that sometimes I forgot to have fun. I forgot how it was like without any responsibilities. I just wanted a break, to be myself, my _true_ self...

"LEO, DUCK!" Donatello yelled. I ducked just in time, an arrow barely missing my head. If I had ducked a second later, I would have gotten hit in the middle of the back of my head.

"Someone's here," I said, scanning the rooftops. I saw a dark figure wearing a black suit with a red symbol on the next building. "The Foot," I whispered to my brothers knowingly. I unsheathed my swords, my brothers doing the same with their weapons.

We got into our defensive stances as the Foot soldiers leaped down onto the rooftop we were on. I gritted my teeth. The last time I had fought the Foot, I lost my katanas, got seriously injured, and was thrown into April's apartment window. I had failed that time. I wasn't going to fail again.

A Foot soldier charged at me, a sharp, silver sword in his hand. I brought my swords together as we began to have a sword fight.

The Foot soldier aimed his sword at my leg, but I was quick enough to jump out of the way. The sword swiped at nothing. While the Foot soldier was distracted, I kicked him in his stomach, sending him flying backwards and hitting his head against a chimney. He was defeated, but there was still more left.

I checked over my brothers. Donnie and Raph were doing fine. Michelangelo, the youngest of us all, was spending more time making fun at the Foot then actually fighting them.

"Why do you guys cover your faces? Is it 'cause you have ugly scars on them? Too bad you aren't as beautiful as _me_!" Mikey taunted. "Why don't you- **_AHHHHHHHHHHHH_**!" he screamed out in pain as a sword cut through his leg, leaving a huge mark. It was already starting to bleed.

"MIKEY!" Donnie, Raph, and I ran over to Mikey.

"It's a pretty deep wound... I'll have to try to stop the bleeding and wrap it up," Donnie said grimly. He began to apply pressure on Mikey's injury, which did help cease the bleeding. Donnie reached into his duffel bag and got out the first aid kit and began to patch up Mikey.

Raph and I continued to fight the Foot. Whenever we defeated a group of them, another group came. It wasn't long before we began to tire.

"When do we go home, Fearless?" Raph asked me as he punched a Foot soldier in his arm. He winced in pain. Raph took the moment to kick the Foot solider in the head, knocking him out cold.

"As soon as we're done fighting, we'll go," I said. I looked over to Donnie and Mikey. Donnie was almost done tending to Mikey's wound. I figured that we would be able to go home soon.

While I was thinking that, a Foot Elite Guard sneaked up on me and used his sword to cut my arm. I winced in pain. Blood poured out of my new injury.

"LEO!" Donnie and Raph yelled. Donnie stayed with Mikey. Raph ran over to me.

"Are ya okay, Leo?" a blurry green figure with a red mask asked me. I shook my head and blinked a few times, trying to clear my vision. Black dots were starting to appear.

"Raph," I said weakly. I could feel the darkness trying to overcome me. I tried to keep my eyes open, even though it took a tremendous amount of energy.

"LEO!" Raph cried out as I fell backwards. All I could see was black.

* * *

><p>"...deep wound..."<p>

"...wake up soon..."

My eyes fluttered open to see my three brothers looking at me. "G-guys?"

"Leo! You're okay!" Mikey hugged me. He was sitting down because of his injured leg.

"How long was I out?" I asked. I struggled to get up. Raph understood and helped me stand. We were still on the rooftop. The other Foot soldiers were gone.

"Just a few minutes," Donnie said. "Raph and I fought the rest of the Foot soldiers. They're gone for now."

"Then let's go home," I said.

"Not so fast," a voice said. My brothers and I whipped around, only to find a person we hoped we would never see again.

The Shredder.

The Shredder nodded towards some Foot Elite Guards standing next to him, who disappeared before appearing next to us.

Mikey couldn't fight, so Donnie, Raph, and I, formed a circle around him as we fought the Foot Elite Guards. They were much harder to fight than the Foot soldiers.

Donnie and Raph, who were already tired, got pinned down just after five minutes of fighting. I went down too, though, when one of the Elite Ninjas kicked my injured arm hard.

The Foot Elite Guard forced me to stand, holding me firmly so I couldn't escape. Donnie, Raph, and Mikey were on their shells, swords pressed to their necks.

"Choose one, turtle," the Shredder said evilly. "Choose which turtle will die tonight. If you don't choose, you all shall die!"

I glanced at at my brothers. I couldn't let any of them die.

Not Mikey, the youngest. Donnie, Raph, and I had vowed to protect him at all costs.

Not Raph. He was my enemy sometimes, but best friend at others.

Not Donnie. He was the genius, engineer, and our doctor. We all needed him.

Suddenly, an idea formed in my head. I knew my family would hate it, but it was the only way to save my brothers.

"Me," I said quietly.

Donnie, Raph, and Mikey stared at me with wide eyes. Even Shredder looked shocked for a moment, but he quickly recovered.

"Alright then, turtle!" the Shredder said. He told the Elite Ninjas to let go of my brothers. They obeyed, and my brothers quickly got up, except for Mikey. Raph carried him.

"Leo, you can't do this," Raph said.

"Yeah, we _need_ you!" Mikey said desperately.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I hugged them all for the last time. "I love you all..."

The Shredder pulled me apart from my brothers. He grabbed one of my katanas, and plunged it into my chest, stabbing my heart. This time, I cried out in pain, falling backwards. It just hurt so much, but I had to do it, for my brothers...

"LEO!" my brothers cried. Raph held my head while Donnie and Mikey stayed at my sides.

"Guys...I had to...keep you safe... Be careful... I love you..." I managed to say. I struggled to breathe, but I was leaving. Leaving this world...

"We love you too, Leo," was the last thing I heard before I was gone.


End file.
